faetalesversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightingale
Introduction The Nightingale is one of the main (yet unseen) villains of the Fae Tales canon, and has never been truly defeated. Created by Davix and Olphix, and able to travel between the underworlds and fae realm when free, he has a great ability to manipulate people around him. He has been imprisoned in the underworlds by Gwyn ap Nudd and Terho the Mouse-Lad between the events of ''Deeper into the Woods ''and ''Game Theory. ''However, as indicated in asks on not-poignant's Tumblr, he has never been truly defeated. Alignment Unseelie Appetite Misery, sadness and grief Species Unknown (similar to a nightingale shifter, but unlike shifters, he can turn into hundreds or thousands of nightingales, which is not a shifter trait) Heartsong Unknown Class Unknown Names/Titles/Aliases Appearance The Nightingale is tall, slim, and bird-like, with grey-white skin. The Nightingale hates to show any skin aside from his face, and wears gloves, and many layers of clothing to make sure he cannot be touched. He will also wear high-collared clothing. He prefers to wear shades of black, white, grey, and sometimes accent pieces of red. He has been shown with a walking stick, though he doesn't seem to need it for anything other than violence. Personality A monstrous figure that has not been shown to have any capacity for empathy, remorse or regret (unusual for one of the Fae Tales villains) who seems to have only one goal - to create a third Court, presumably to attain world domination. He is shown to be cruel and merciless, though he also gets bored (Augus' release seems to be predicated on boredom). He also does not like to touch others, and even when torturing Augus, he used objects and other creatures that he controlled with his mind, to torture him, rather than touch him personally. On Tumblr, Not-poignant says this is because he believes he is so superior to all other beings, he doesn't like to be sullied by them.Reference to Not-Poignant Ask about this information. He is not shown as having any real hobbies, or even much of a personality. Not-poignant has described him as a 'two-dimensional villain.Reference to Not-Poignant Tumblr about the Nightingale being a two-dimensional villain.' Life/History Special Abilities Fae Abilities Magical Propensity Skills Relationships Davix and Olphix The Mages have, at different points, indicated that the Nightingale is their child or offspring or creation. Terho the Mouse-Lad Augus Each Uisge Imprisoned Augus in the underworlds for around a year, and tortured him. Through flashbacks, we know that the Nightingale used his underworld creatures to rape, torture and mentally destroy Augus. The Raven Prince The Nightingale was sent to the Unseelie Court to feed upon the Raven Prince's misery, and also as a warning (see ''The Ice Plague #2). ''The Raven Prince ended up redirecting the Nightingale's attention to Augus Each Uisge, becoming directly responsible for Augus' imprisonment. However, this didn't stop the Nightingale from visiting his Court, and even once Augus was freed and a member of the Raven Prince's Court, the Nightingale continued to visit. Gwyn ap Nudd Gwyn ap Nudd was crucial to the recapture and re-imprisonment of the Nightingale. Gwyn does not talk or think about his experience in the underworlds at all, except briefly in ''The Court of Five Thrones, ''when he learns that Augus has underworld poisoning. The Nain Rouge Often calls him her 'younger brother.' The reason for this hasn't been illuminated. Folklore/Mythology The Nightingale isn't based on any known fairies. However, nightingales are richly associated in mythology and folklore with many different qualities, and Virgil uses the term 'lament of the nightingale' to describe the mourning of Orpheus. This may be connected to the Nightingale's habit of feeding upon sorrow and misery, despite always seeming charming in flashbacks. Trivia Category:Unseelie Category:Character